1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a snow-transfer installation. More particularly, it concerns an installation intended to carry out snow removal operations, including evacuating the snow from locations where it constitutes a problem to a discharge point which can be either a ski slope, wherein an operation of snow deposition can be carried out in parallel, or an unused area.
2. Background of the Invention
It is known from French Pat. Nos. 2,289,414 and 2,327,172 to deposit snow on ski slopes by taking snow away from an accumulation and transporting it pneumatically towards the utilization point by means of a duct. The apparatus described in these patents comprises a fan delivering air into a transport duct on which a snow injector and at least one connection for a projection tube are mounted. The installation associated with the transport duct can be fixed, the snow pickup element, the injector and the air flow generator being permanently placed at their utilization position. The installation can likewise be mobile and comprise the same elements mounted on a vehicle.
To carry out the snow removal operations, the fixed installation is only utilizable in places where accumulations of snow are found. Furthermore, the mobile installation has several faults, chiefly excessive weight, necessitating the use of overdimensioned transportation vehicles. The snow removal operations using such a mobile installation have a high sound level, and can be particularly annoying when such operations are performed at night near dwellings.